


So tenderly you watch me burn,

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Dream Smp, Evil dream, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hybrid Tommyinnit, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I guess he's more of a villain, Mean Dream, Mentions of Blood, SBI Family Dynamic, Short, Tommy has wings, corvid phil, corvid tommy, exile arc, raining, spitting, techno is in retirement, when tommy first goes into exile, yeah dream is a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: Tommyinnit the youngest son of the hybrid Philza is sent into exile.But Dream can't have him leaving exile now can he? So he does a logical thing to prevent him from leaving easily.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 14
Kudos: 523





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from worldstar money (interlude) by joji.
> 
> I'm sooooo sorry for not writing anything in weeks, I feel awful but I just fell into a phase where I wasn't writing and I did this hoping it would get me back into writing. it helped some but I've just been busy with school and I've have no motivation to write but I have so many ideas I want to do.
> 
> maybe 2nd chapter where tommy breaks the rules and something extra bad happens? or the same chapter but the ending is different? 
> 
> I do actually have an almost done chapter for 'everybody wants to rule the world' but I'm out of ideas for a part of it so.  
> Everting will be updated eventually I promise you, just got something big happening on a Minecraft server I'm on at the end of the month so preparing for war basically.

Exile. 

Exiled. 

The youngest son of Philza was to be exiled. 

By the hand of his own best and closest friend. 

But why? 

Because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut, god he wished he was more like his brothers. 

So here he sits in a boat rowing somewhere, anywhere with dream. 

Gross. 

His wings were cramped in the back of the small boat, being the son of Phil means everyone in the family had some hybrid percent in them. 

Wilbur was a boar hybrid, sporting the long fluffy ears and the long fluffy tail. He could transform back and forth from a full hybrid to just having bits and pieces of his boar side. 

Techno the “twin” to Wilbur was a piglin hybrid. He could also switch back and forth between human and piglin but when he was human he sported pointy ears and a thin but long pigtail, he also had long bottom teeth. He didn’t often turn into his piglin form unless he’s fighting. 

Then there’s Phil, who had large black wings. Their mother was “a fridge” she was a shapeshifter too. But more of the sense of that she could turn into anything. Not just animals. 

Tommy got Phil’s wings, they were a lighter shade of his own black variant. Phil reassured him that as he got older they’d get darker. 

But they looked so dull in the rain, arms hurting from rowing until they got to a little spot. Ghostbur was with them as well, tail wagging wildly. Excited to be on a vacation with his younger brother. 

Tommy was not excited. 

But here he stood in a dirt shack dream built holding back tears as Ghostbur consoled him and handed him a picture of Quackity. 

“Okay well...I’ll be leaving now, have fun Tommy.” Dream turns and leaves him standing in the shack. 

Tommy walks out of it seeing him stall at the beach. He turns back around to look at him. 

“Oh I did forget one thing though,” he hastily walks back over to Tommy and pulls out a pair of scissors from his hoodie pocket. 

“Can’t have you leaving exile now can we Tommy? Turn around.” Tommy’s eyes go wide, he knows what he’s going to do. 

So Tommy runs, takes off in a sprint. He knows Dream will catch him but he got a good head start. 

Only to eat shit 3 minutes later. 

He was heaving for air, all of it knocked out when Dream jumped on him. He was crying now, shirt and pants covered in mud. Face covered too. 

He wants his father, or his alive brother. Hell he’d even take Tubbo. The man who exiled him. 

He struggled against dream, who laid across his back pinning him down. 

He heard the deadly snip of the scissors clip away at his wings. 

He gave up. He held his head above the mud, tears disguised within the rain that hit his face. He just wanted to go home. 

The pressure let up after a minute more. He quickly sat up and shivered. Bringing his wings around in front of him. 

There were his flight feathers, jagged. 

He brings a hand to them and grips them softly, empty sobs ring out. 

“If I hear that you’ve left exile, your flight feathers won’t be the only things missing.” 

The words have bite to them, laced in venom and hate. But he knows dream. He knows he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him worse. 

He hears the slight squish of the mud and grass as Dream walks away. He feels warmth when Ghostburs hands sit on his shoulders. 

A flightless bird with no nest to fly home too.


	2. sickening slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy falls through Dreams already thin ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for this <3 but it was too good of an idea not to write. 
> 
> mentions of blood, and spitting (that's gross so its here). changed it to depictions of violence cause it kinda is, I guess. Dream does some messed up stuff so, yeah I changed it.

It had been a long few weeks. Tommy sat mostly cold and alone in Logstedshire with visits from dream to blow up his armor now and again. 

But this time…

This time Tommy fucked up. 

One visit from Dream had him blowing up his chest room that rested under the van. 

Dream had warned him that he was on thin ice. 

And today was the day that Tommy broke the ice. 

Dream stood above Tommy, netherite axe in hand, an iron grip holding it. White knuckled bore into his soul. 

“Turn. Over. Now.” Dreams words were harsh and Tommy cowered and covered his face with his arm. Tears easily flowed down his face. 

“Dre- Dream please I didn’t mean to hide it from you.” Tommy chokes out an apology but Dream just scoffs and places a mud covered boot to Tommy’s chest. 

Tommy places his hands on dreams leg to try and ease the pain, to no avail. He just feels the imprint grow heavy. 

He lets his head fall to the ground trying to breath, how he wished Ghostbur was here. 

“I told you, you were on thin ice Tommy. Razer thin. And now...now you go and do this?” Dream presses harder before letting up and Tommy sucks in air. 

“I told you last time. You wouldn’t be just losing your flight feathers. Now. turn. Over.” 

Tommy nods and Dream grabs his shirt and essentially throws him over. Chest hurting from the boot and hitting the ground so harsh. He feels dreams right boot press into his back. 

Oh god. 

He starts to struggle as he feels Dream press his boot harder, he can also feel dreams gloved hand slide up the outside. Feeling his fingers dig into where the bone lies. 

Tommy crying harder reaching out in front of him, reaching for something that isn’t there. 

He feels Dream move, then the sound of a swift and precise swoosh. Then…

Pain explodes throughout his back and his wing, he blacks out. He only feels the axe move back only for another sickening slice. 

Then...he feels the cold air hit. Felt his back grow increasingly warm, his shirt stains. 

Red and white. Now just red. 

The other falls off with two whacks. Tommy lies there cold and unmoving. Back covered in red, his dark wings lay to the side of him. 

He feels the pressure leave from his back. He hears Dream huffing as he stands over him, “Maybe if you didn’t break the rules Tommy this wouldn’t have happened.” 

He lifts his masks and spits near Tommy and leaves him there. 

Then he’s being listed into the air, shivering as he feels something heavy and red being thrown over him, he can barely see through his watery red eyes, just sees flashes of pink and blues. 

He wakes up hours, maybe even days later. 

He’s in a bed, inside a real home warm. 

He’s not so dirty and his back doesn’t feel sticky anymore. But it does feel lighter. 

Tommy shoots up in a panic and reaches his arms around, he feels nothing but bandaged lumps on his back. A sob breaks the silence. 

He hears the creak of a ladder being climbed and he is engulfed in warmth and he opens his eyes to see…

His father. 

He’s wearing a blue attire, it matches techno's. 

He whipped Tommy’s tears and held him close. Techno is there too, he doesn’t remember when he got there but he’s telling Tommy to turn around so he can rebandage his wings. 

He lets go of Phil and turns his back to techno, whimpering and crying when he was unwrapping them. 

“What...what happened Tommy?” Phil sat in front of him and whipped his face down. 

“I- I broke Dreams trust and he- he threatened to take more than my flight feathers the first time and, and he did.” Tommy placed his hands on Phil’s upper arms. 

Phil scooted closer and pulled Tommy to his chest and let him cry until he passed out again. 

Dream would pay for making his little bird flightless.


End file.
